Reflections
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like inside the WWE ring? Well, this one gets a little bit interesting let's just say that.


Dean Ambrose stood at the side of the ring and stared out at the empty seats. In a few hours they'd be full of the adoring WWE Universe cheering his name. He smirked at the sound of the "Let's go Ambrose" chants in his head. Suddenly familiar pair of female hands goes around his waist and snake their long purple and black finger nails up his chest. He recognized the manicure right away.

Dean: "Hello Darling."

Jenna: "Hey there sexy. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Dean: "I'm drinking in the scene so to speak. This is the only time you will see this place totally empty except for a few of us walking around getting ready for the show later on tonight."

Jenna: "Is there ever a time before or after the show when there is nobody around?"

Dean thought for a minute. There really wasn't a time when nobody was around. When they first got to the arena the place was crawling with crew setting up the ring, lights, stage, cameras and what not. Closer to the evening it started filling with Superstars coming to work. The middle of the day was the only time there was nobody there doing stuff.

Dean: "There might be a time other than right now in the morning hours, but I'm not a morning person."

Jenna: "I know. I usually have you busy until wee hours of the morning unless you have to be up for press or interviews."

She put her hands under his tank top and raked her nails softly across his chest giving him goose bumps all over his arms.

Dean: "Why do you ask me that?"

He closed his eyes and sucked in his breath. This was not the time or the place to be getting turned on. If she kept that up, he was going to toss her into the middle of the ring and have his way with her crew or no crew walking around.

Jenna: "I may have a rather naughty idea."

She breathed the words into his ear and made him shutter uncontrollably to himself.

Dean: "A naughty idea, huh. Are you thinking about pulling Dirty Deeds out here in the ring?"

Jenna: "I might have entertained the idea a time or two in the past 5 minutes. Sure. Have you ever had sex in the WWE wrestling ring?"

Dean: "No. That would be a first for me. I've fucked in the CZW ring before."

Jenna: "I'm not surprised by that the way you used to brag about all the ring rats you'd bang."

Dean: "That was in a time long ago, darling. I have you now. You're the only woman I fuck now."

Jenna glances around them and sees that they have captured a time when they were completely alone. She started kissing Dean on the back of his neck. He exhaled slowly.

Dean: "Jenna, are you sure you want to start this right here? You know how I get."

Jenna: "Oh yeah. I'm sure I want to start this."

He spots a crew man up in the rafters right as he was about to make a move back. Jenna sees him too.

Dean: "You said you wanted to learn a few wrestling moves in the ring, right?"

Jenna: "Yeah. I did say that. Are you going to give me my lessons, Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean: "Oh I sure am. First, I'm going to show you how to take a bump."

Jenna: "See, I hear that word and my mind goes to drugs."

Dean: "No, no, no. That's not what it means here."

He starts laughing. He knew what she meant. That was a common word for cocaine use in the club scene, but in the WWE. It's running back and forth and bouncing off the ropes

Dean: "I'm talking literal bumps."

He demonstrates by running and bouncing off the ropes a couple times. She follows, but doesn't bounce quite as well.

Jenna: "Dude, those ropes aren't springy at all. They're actually solid."

Dean: "Yup. No spring boards or trap doors here. Except for when Sin Cara did his entrance and that trap door is outside the ring and they remove it as soon as he's done."

Jenna: "How the hell do you bounce off of these things? I can barely launch myself once."

Dean: "That's what the momentum is for. That's why you run full speed and launch yourself off the rope. It takes training to get it right and you have the mass. I'm surprised you don't launch off the ropes easy."

Jenna: "Oh thanks. So now I'm huge."

Dean: "No darling. Not huge I'm saying you're muscular. It should be a breeze."

Jenna: "Thank you maybe if I got a full head of steam going."

She charges the ropes like she's charging a person and it actually launches her back and she slams into the other side like she's drunk.

Jenna: "OK my world is spinning. Hang on."

She pauses to catch her balance and shakes off the drunken feeling.

Jenna: "I'm good now. You walk around a whole match doing that."

Dean: "Obviously not the whole match."

Jenna: "I see where you guys fall on your nuts up there."

Dean: "Yeah. We usually are helped along."

He slaps the rope for emphasis.

Jenna: "Ouch."


End file.
